


Meadowtations

by TextileTown



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Complete, F/F, F/M, Nature, Picnics, Spring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:34:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 14,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23613088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TextileTown/pseuds/TextileTown
Summary: Lotte and Akko have a picnic and fall into conversation about love and relationships.Intended as a sweet little story for spring.
Relationships: Diana Cavendish/Atsuko "Akko" Kagari, Frank/Lotte Yanson
Comments: 36
Kudos: 138





	1. Meadowtations

**Author's Note:**

> An attempt at a different layout than previous stories. Any feedback on that (or other stuff) is welcome.

The gentle breeze whispering across the meadow joined with satisfied bellies to lure Akko and Lotte into a peaceful repose on the tartan blanket. Pianissimo sounds from Blytonbury were the only link to their seemingly far away lives at Luna Nova. 

Neither girls' habits or sentiments lent themselves to self-reflection. Lotte's enjoyment in life came little from her own satisfaction, emanating almost exclusively from the happiness of those she had chosen, or had chosen her, as friends. Akko existed in a state of perpetual propulsion; her nimble mind and body were linked to a degree and nature so rare that a whole life could be lived without encountering a similar soul. Despite this the single word “Lotte” from Akko portended an unusually philosophical disposition that Lotte mirrored in her equally simple reply “Yes Akko?”. 

Akko continued “What's it like knowing someone likes you?” 

Never one to accidentally head along the wrong path, Lotte asked “You mean like Frank?” 

“Yeah...is it you know...nice?” Akko inquired with unintentional glibness.

Unseen by Akko a smile proceeded her companion's reply “It is, it's very nice, but kind of hard to describe...do you remember when we visited my home and we went in the sauna? It's cold outside and at first you have to adjust to the heat. When you do though your whole body feels warm, it's like that, but inside”. There was a long silence that would in other circumstances suggests awkwardness or uncertainty. At times like this it is a sign of true contemplation.

“I think I get it...do you love Frank?” Akko asked with the mood of someone mulling a similar question over in their own mind. 

“He's becoming part of my life. If I had to choose between him and Nightfall” Lotte stopped as the question cut deeper than expected “I'd choose Frank”. Akko's reply, as replies often do, veered off course from her original train of thought “I bet Sucy would say something sarky about that”. 

“That's why I'm telling you not her” Lotte stated. A truth covered by a thin veneer of jest.

“Your secret's safe with me." Akko's philosophising reached new heights "I don't really know him that well, but I'm glad you're happy together...who...who would you put me together with?”

Without hesitation Lotte replied “Shiny Chariot” her enthusiasm mirroring Akko's every mention of her idol. “Who really?” asked Akko, the desire for an answer palpable. “Hmm Professor Ursula...no I'm sorry Akko I couldn't resist, let me think” Lotte knew exactly who she would say, but felt the display of conspicuous mental rumination necessary. “I would say Andrew Hanbridge or Diana Cavendish”.

“Diana...really Diana why her?” a sly curiosity clear in Akko's tone.

Lotte had long mused over the subject and was ready for the question “You complement each other, You're like an amazing work of art and she's like the frame that will support you.”

“I think I see...you mean I'm prettier than she is?” said Akko as she wrestled with the simple analogy.

“You're both pretty. I mean you're both full of passion that shows in different ways, but work really well together”. Lotte said trying to explain herself more fully.

“What if she doesn't you know, like girls?” Akko's question heavy with a deeply felt doubt. Lotte tried to formulate a straightforward answer “I've never seen her interested in boys, have you? I mean I've never seen her interested in girls either...so I guess it's a fifty fifty chance, there's only one way to find out”. With eager anticipation of a method she had overlooked Akko asked “Really what is it?”

“Ask her on a date” came Lotte's dead-pan answer.

“Oh...that...” Akko said deflated, continuing after a long pregnant pause “How do you know I like her? 

“I don't know...I just think you and Diana would be good together” Lotte said matter of factly.

The two girls lay in the quiet of the early afternoon. The conversation was in need of an intermission to reflect on what had been said and contemplate what was to come. Akko resumed after a sufficient break, asking Lotte “Do you think it's different kissing a boy than kissing a girl...what's it like when you kiss Frank?”. 

“It depends with Frank...sometimes it's like he wants me to know how he feels, sometimes like he wants to eat me alive...but in a good way”. Lotte said accompanied by a fond flush of remembrance.

“That sounds weird” Akko said with unguarded surprise.

“I probably didn't explain it very well. You've...you've not kissed anyone before, is that right Akko?” 

“No...not in real life” said Akko bashfully.

Lotte sensed Akko's sensitivity and approached the question from a different angle “Before I started at Luna Nova I had a friend, a girl, back home and we used to practice kissing with each other. It was very gentle when we kissed...like sharing a chocolate bar a piece at a time and savouring each bite”.

“That sounds nicer than being eaten alive...was it strange kissing a friend?”

“A little at first...we can try if you like?” Lotte's question hung in the air for some time before Akko replied “Maybe”. Lotte regretted her well intentioned offer had put Akko on the spot “It's OK Akko, you want your first kiss to be special don't you. Not in a field half stuffed with lunch”.

Akko relaxed and laughed “Anyway wouldn't it be an indirect kiss to Frank”. 

Lotte giggled in reply “I suppose so, although I don't think Frank would worry about it too much”.

“I'm so full” exclaimed Akko hijacking the conversation away from kissing, as she began rubbing her belly as if it were a small hillock in the rural landscape. “Me too...I could lie here all afternoon” Lotte's statement was corroborated by a long yawn and a wide armed stretch. The conversation lulled again as the soporific effects of the picnic took hold and they were embraced by that restful state on the cusp of sleep, where thoughts gain some of the lucidity of dreams. Lotte's mind furnished her with a plan to maneuver Frank into taking her on a picnic; she would prepare the food and then he would take her to a secret romantic spot by some sylvan stream, there he would surprise her by producing from the basket a bottle of champagne and they would entwine arms to sip from crystal glasses. In contrast, Akko wondered what sort of chocolate Diana liked and hoped it would be one that they could enjoy together. After some small time had passed in this half-slumber Lotte inclined her head to watch Akko for signs of life. Seeing her friend had fallen fast asleep, she wondered what dreams she was having and mused at what Akko's questions had revealed about who had won her heart. 

Eventually both girls had rested enough and the couple left their picnic spot with the empty basket swinging between them. Although the more philosophical spirit had departed, there remained a welcome freedom in the conversation. Akko asked a question that unintentionally answered Lotte's pondering on the nature of her friend's dreams “If Diana and me went on a date where do you think we'd go..like to a fancy restaurant?”.

“It could be, Frank took me to a lovely one in town. Maybe you could leave that for later. I think for a Diana and Akko first date something simple, like taking her to that old book store and then to the ice-cream place the next street along would be perfect.” Lotte had six other options prepared should they be needed.

“Diana's so posh though, don't I need to impress her...if I, you know, liked her” Akko asked with reverence towards Lotte's wisdom that matched an ancient seeking guidance at the Delphic oracle. Thankfully for all concerned Lotte's reply was straightforward “I don't really know Diana that well, but I don't think she'd care if you took her to a tropical island or had a vanilla cone together, as long as it was with you I think she'd be happy”. 

“You really think so?” Akko's happy radiance challenging the sun's dominance “Not that I'm saying I like her”. Lotte could not help teasing the cheerful girl “Akko, I said I thought you'd make a good couple with the most eligible young man in the country and you didn't ask me one thing about it”.

“Oh yeah I guess not...so you figured it out?” Akko's voice dropped to a whisper “That I like Diana?”

Lotte matched her tone “Yes, it was a real challenge”.

“Good, I wouldn't want everyone to know” Akko said as they neared the entrance to the meadow. 

Lotte grinned “No, although you know how smart Diana is, she may figure it out soon and turn shy. Why not see if she is free next weekend before that happens? I've got some other ideas for things you could do if you need them.”

They stepped on to the grass verge that ran along the country lane for the short walk back to Blytonbury. Akko brimming with excitement that her fantasies seemed more tangible by the second and Lotte warmed that her friend may soon really know what it is like for someone to like you.


	2. Sugar Blush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the quiet of an ancient wood Lotte helps Akko with her dreams of romance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Tototops & Pamarcy for suggesting another Lotte story.

Yggdrasil's return and the restoration of magic to the world had one effect of particular interest to Lotte Jansen, that being the revival of rare spirits. And so it was that she had decided one spring morning to attempt to find some forest sprites in an ancient woodland a short distance from Blytonbury. Her friend Akko Kagari had little, to no, interest in forest sprites; and so when Lotte found that she would have her company that morning, an ulterior motive was the obvious conclusion. 

They arrived at the wood mid-morning and after some exploring, and with Lotte's guidance, they settled down on an old tree trunk that now lay flat on the earthy floor. It allowed them to observe a little brook in the sort of spot that, at least according to the old reference books, was a favourite dwelling place for the little creatures.

“OK, we're all settled now. Just keep an eye-out for any movement. We can chat if you want to, it won't scare them off” Lotte said, with a strong conviction that this was the entire reason for Akko joining her expedition.

“Can we eat?” asked Akko, taking off her small back-pack in the expectation of a yes, which Lotte quickly provided. Akko eagerly pulled out a Venus Bar “You want some?” Lotte asked for a taste and a chunk was broken off the end. Akko instead of wolfing the thing down in seconds was nibbling at the chocolate, her heels occasionally kicking her rustic seat. Lotte was content to sit peacefully looking at the running water and enjoying the shared solitude until Akko was ready.

“I tried asking Diana out again” said Akko as soon as the last bite was swallowed. The tone indicating clearly there was no need to ask if it was successful. Even so Lotte suspected there was still a purpose in doing so “How did attempt two go?”

“Kind of like attempt one, but I challenged her to an ice-cream eating contest this time” Akko said as her gaze fell to her feet and her feet swirled the loose soil under them.

“I'm sorry Akko, remember you're doing really well just to have the courage to try”. A tone of mischief entered the young witch's voice “Chocolate and ice-cream eating contests...maybe she'll work out you're sweet on her” Lotte joked, before feeling the little thump on her arm to demonstrate it was no laughing matter. “Sorry Akko. I didn't want to interfere, I can help if you like?”

Next to her the spry frame sprang back life as Akko asked joyously “You mean you'll transform into me and ask her?”

“No, not that?”

“Mind control?”

“Not that either” 

“...enchanted love letter?”

“No! Tell me what happens when you ask her.” said Lotte in a quietly demanding tone, fearful the list could go on for some time.

Akko inclined her head to look at Lotte's knees, with an occasional glance upwards as she related things “I go up to her when I'm sure she's alone and there's so much I want to say to her...and then she looks down at me and...and I get scared she'll say no”.

“You were so fearless when you saved the world” said Lotte in an attempt to raise her morale. With a swift motion Akko leaned towards her. 

“Diana is more important than saving the world...and I love her Lotte, I love her so much”. The sparkle in Akko's eyes turned to tears and a wobbling lip gave way to sobs. Then Lotte was next to her and holding her. A dark haired head resting against a shoulder that, for all it was diminutive in size, felt to Akko like the sturdiest support in all of history. 

“I know Akko, I know” Lotte's simple words of comfort were all that were needed to show her friend she heard her. Lotte felt no need to speak further until after a time she imparted some small advice, dressed in the camouflage of a question.

“Do you think you need to tell Diana everything at once? Maybe you could keep things really simple and just ask if she wants to do something with you?”

“She might not understand why I'm asking her though” replied Akko, her head still lying on the safe shoulder.

“No...maybe that's not such a bad thing. It might be exciting for her to try and work it out”

“You mean like a puzzle?”

“Yeah, like a puzzle. You can give her little clues when you meet”

“Like what?”

“Well you could get a new perfume, she'd notice that, and we'll do your hair together. On our first date Frank kept winking at me, it was really silly”.

Lotte was interrupted by the sudden spectacle of a ray of sunlight on the little stream. It appeared to the friends the wood's approbation of the advice as it transformed the water in to a dance of glitter and sparkles. The therapeutic benefit of the last few minutes manifested themselves in Akko as she left the comfort of Lotte's shoulder and stretched her arms high and then started to rummage in her bag to pull out a can of pop.

“You want some?” asked Akko.

“Thanks” said Lotte taking a sip.

“Have as much as you want, you deserve it” said Akko with pride in her friend.

“You're not still after that indirect kiss with Frank are you? I'll have to keep my eye on you Miss Kagari” Lotte said with a cheeky grin. In response Akko took a swig, before taking it from her mouth she mimicked giving it a big smoochy kiss and passed it back to Lotte.

“I knew it!” accused Lotte, passing the can back untouched “You can have some of mine later, but only if you promise not to French kiss it” she said as both girls burst out laughing.

When the laughing subsided the sprite studier walked over to inspect the spot they were watching. Akko also wandered off to stretch her legs. When they both sat down again it was clear Akko had also been exercising her mind as well as her limbs.

“Lotte, could we, maybe practice what I'm going to say to her?” asked Akko. Lotte nodded and said “Of course. I've got an idea, wait a second”. After a few minutes, a branch and page from Lotte's notepad had been transformed in to a makeshift likeness of Diana; with a surprisingly accurate drawing of her face stuck to the top of the long branch. 

“Did you have something planned?” Lotte said in to her role as part director part counsellor.

Akko faced the stick-Diana and started her speech as Lotte patiently listened. It began with “Diana” followed by the entire Shall I Compare Thee To A Summer’s Day? sonnet and concluded “You're the kindest, most beautiful and easily the cleverest and most talented person in the whole world ever and I love you more than anything, even Shiny Chariot, and I want to be with you forever and ever and if you're free on Saturday would you like to go for ice-cream?”

Akko looked away from the image of Diana to see Lotte's reaction and was surprised to see her friend wiping away tears from her eyes. Fearing the worse Akko asked. “Was it that bad? He is the best poet isn't he?”

“You don't know how lovely you are do you?” stated Lotte in a way that caused her confused friend to blush. When Lotte had recovered herself she continued “I can see why it was difficult with so much to tell her. You don't need to say everything you feel. Maybe try keeping it really simple”.

“OK” said Akko drawing in breath and facing the drawing “Diana...”. She paused and turned to Lotte “...without the poem?”. Lotte nodded and Akko sprang to her feet and stood leaning forward with clenched fists, making believe as best she could that it was the real thing in front of her.

“Diana do you want to go to Udderly Delicious on Saturday for ice-cream, just you and me”. Akko had barley finished when she felt two arms gripping her tightly.

“Perfect” Lotte said with bountiful enthusiasm.

“Really?” Akko questioned.

“Really Akko”.

They sat together again. Lotte watched for the sprites that never came, absentmindedly sketching in her notepad as Akko sat monotonously repeating the phrase over and over to drill it into her head. It was hunger that got the better of Lotte this time and the appearance of sandwiches was enough to distract Akko from her rote learning.

“Why can't Diana ask me out? It would be sooo much easier”.

“She'd probably find it just as difficult as you do” suggested Lotte.

“Diana doesn't find anything difficult! And I bet a million boys have asked her out so she'd know what to say” Akko's reply solidifying her opinion that there was distinct unfairness at hand.

“I don't know, she can be...aloof...so may not have had as many offers as you think.” Lotte paused a moment as was necessary with Akko to let information sink in “Who knows maybe she's had her own 'eating contest' moments with you”. Akko looked upwards and bit down slightly on her lip; one of her thinking faces, among the limitless supply, and one Lotte interpreted to mean she was in a baffled state. 

“I meant she may even have tried to ask you out and it went wrong” said Lotte in the plainest English she could muster.

The young witch on the log beside her adopted another expression, this one denoting that she was scouring her mind for an incident that met the mark.

“I don't think so, I can't think of anything like that. She normally just asks if I want to study with her or go to the library, or the other week she asked if I wanted to walk with her to map the new magic node things near the school...just Diana stuff like that”.

“Did you go with her on the walk?” asked Lotte with the anticipation of a plot twist on a par with her favourite books.

“No...I thought it would be nice and then I figured she'd be all brainy about the nodes and it'd make me look stupid cause I don't understand any of it.” Akko turned to Lotte and asked “Do you understand any of that stuff?”

“Oh Akko” the tone in Lotte's voice caught Akko off guard “they're complicated, but not as complicated as some things”.

Lotte passed Akko one of her sandwiches and smiled as her friend turned back towards the drawing of Diana and recited her line between bites. Watching with a wry amusement at her lovelorn friend trying and worrying and loving in a way that was all her own. When they left in the noonday sun, that little wood, near the little town had secured for itself a special place in their memories. Akko pirouetting and dancing to the dreams of things yet to be. Lotte strolling beside her knowing the date, should it come, would be both less and much more than her sweet friend could imagine.


	3. Love Lawn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akko and Lotte have very different news to share on a sunny afternoon at Luna Nova.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to do one more of these stories to kind of round things off for now.

The ancient oak that shaded Lotte in the great grounds of Luna Nova was as formidable and immovable as the tree taking root in her metaphorical wood of worries. Barbara had been with her until a few moments ago. She considered, and rejected, sharing her burden with her. The shifting tectonic plates of friendship had brought them much closer than she would have expected a year ago, even so it was still a relationship of shared interests and not yet that mystical entanglement that connects true friends. 

Her company had nevertheless been a welcome distraction and an oppourtunity to compare notes on their hectic mornings; calming nerves, styling hair and keeping Sucy from damaging fragile psyches - or at least that was Lotte's ordeal. Barbara's charge being entirely more dependable, they had said their goodbyes in the dorm. Lotte fearing anything could happen had walked down to the main entrance with Akko and was very pleased she had done. The expression on Diana's face when she saw Akko approaching had filled Lotte with a kind of motherly pride.

Frank came to mind. On their first date he was magnificently confident and chatted to people in a way she found so difficult. Then his attention returned to her, eyes focused like those of a portrait painter and words as masterly as their brush strokes. When they said their tender goodbyes it was no longer a date, they were a couple parting. The kiss so memorable and so unlike the ones with her friend. There was a truth in the kiss and a promise to each other.

Lotte drifted back to the present. Akko had an endearing immaturity to her and it was easy to believe ideas of romantic affection encompassed nothing more than kissing, indirect or otherwise. From all she had seen Diana was, behind the pomp and circumstance, terribly innocent in her own way and therefore made an ideal partner for Akko to explore the world of more adult feelings. Her contemplation halted as she heard the rapid patter of feet and the start of a squeal. Akko could not contain the words any longer and dashed the last few steps to kneel beside her friend.

“I think Diana likes me, mmmm, we didn't talk much to start with, then when we had ice-cream she offered me a taste and I licked where she licked and then she licked where I licked; normally that would be a icky, it wasn't with her; I think that must be an indirect lick, although I've not heard of those.” Akko paused for breath.

“Sound like it” Lotte replied as she moved to sit cross legged on the thick grass.

“I offered her some of mine, I had a tub and so that was a indirect kiss on the spoon. Then I saw some boys staring at us so we left. It was soooo gooood Lotte. In the bookshop there was a Japanese book and she could read it a bit and we agreed I'd help with her pronunciation. Then we went for a walk in the park and I felt like a couple, although we didn't hold hands, maybe we should have?”

“Maybe” Lotte said fully aware her comments were little more than punctuation.

“When we got back she said she had some 'business to attend to' and then we looked at each other and she got really red, I may have done as well and then we both kind of reached out and held hands and she got even redder and then she left and I came to find you. There's so much more to tell you” Akko said collapsing on the lawn, her eyes open and expressive of her running through the events of the day this time for her own personal consumption.

“That sounds wonderful Akko” said Lotte “I'm all ears”. 

Akko went on to relate every little detail of the date, although in no particular order. How sometimes when she looked up at Diana her blonde hair was illuminated by the sun to give an almost halo like effect. How Diana had paused just a moment between 'my' and 'friend' when introducing her to the book seller. How Diana had used to think that Shiny Chariot lived in Japan. Lotte listened as each new item cavorted out of her friend's mouth. She was witnessing a sensation that exists briefly, when dreams and reality are first intermingled, unsure where to settle they dance together pure and free. In many ways Lotte hoped that it would never settle, as it seemed the most natural state for Akko's heart to exist in. Perhaps with her it would endure. 

Eventually every part of the date that required enumeration had been ticked off and Akko closed her eyes and went still. Lotte picked up her book and began to read the well thumbed pages. When Akko roused she was returned more to her normal self.

“I'm hungry Lotte”

Lotte produced a plastic container with a few biscuits in.

“Mmmm” Akko squeaked as she took one “maybe soon you can get indirect kisses from Diana”. As she fell back and excitedly kicked her feet as if doing a landlocked backstroke. 

Lotte took a deep breath “There's something I wanted to ask you about” realising this was probably her first and last opportunity to raise the topic before she met Frank that evening.

“Sure, you can ask me anything” Akko said clearly missing the air of trepidation amongst her own jubilation.

“It's about Frank, I have some, err, news for him and don't know how he'll react”

“What...is it?” asked Akko as she sat up.

“It's something I really need to tell him first. The thing is I don't know...actually don't worry about it. Where will you take Diana next?” Lotte's well rehearsed lines crumbling in the reality that her friend had only just graduated from childhood infatuation to teenage adoration. Akko's joyous company alone would be a greater balm than any advice Lotte could hope to receive from her.

“Shouldn't she take me somewhere next? I asked her out on this date” Akko said entirely happy to follow the conversation's new flight-path.

“I'm not sure how it works with girls, maybe we could ask Amanda”

“If we don't know why should she?” Akko pondered. Glasses were removed and handkerchief produced to clean them “Yes, that's a good point. We'll have to figure it out ourselves” said Lotte not wanting to get side-tracked, but perplexed at the things her friend missed.

“We should do something exciting” Akko said with that particular joy of letting your mind freely wander in the company of your closest friend.

“Yes, what would Diana find exiting, or interesting do you think?”

“Errr, she loves studying...a museum”

“That's a good idea” said Lotte encouragingly “There's only one in Blytonbury and the class went there already. How's about when you went to her house, any ideas from that?”

“Feuding, big tables...horses she loves horses...I think”

“That's sound promising, can she ride?” asked Lotte recognising an idea with merit.

“Yeah really well?” Akko replied enthusiastically.

“There must be a horse riding school not too far away” Lotte's enthusiasm grew “It's very romantic, she can show you what to do” Lotte said, narrowly avoiding being swept away by images of a strangely feminine knight and her far from demure damsel. 

Akko pondered as the logistics mounted in front of her “Can we look for one together...you're really good at date stuff?”

“Of course Akko, we'll find the perfect place”. 

The conversation came to a sudden end as Akko leapt to her feet, thanked Lotte and then showed clear signs that ice-cream and a biscuit were not enough sustenance for her. The two friends slowly meandered towards the school. Akko glanced over to the little witch beside her, until after glance three or four she said “Lotte...Frank must spend aaages thinking up the presents he gives you and the places he takes you. If Diana does things like that for me then I'd know for sure she really really likes me”.

“Thank you Akko. I'm glad we're friends, very glad. I...I may need friends soon”.

“You'll always have me, even Diana covered in ice-cream couldn't stop me”.

Lotte saw the far away look in her friend's eyes “It's OK, we'll make an exception if that happens...only ice-cream though if it's jam doughnuts it doesn't count”. Akko turned to Lotte as laughter broke out between them.

That old and foreboding tree where they had been sitting was now some distance away and growing smaller with each of their harmonious steps.


	4. Flowering

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lotte takes Akko to revisit a place with happy memories from their past.

Even the most rational minds enact many customs and traditions that have never suffered syllogistic scrutiny. It was therefore unsurprising that a person at ease in a world of fantasy would indulge in the belief that success could be found more readily where it had previously occurred. In this mindset Lotte led Akko through a quiet park in Blytonbury. The skeletal structures not changed since their last visit and the flowers much the same. 

“This is where we found Annabel wasn't it” Akko's darting eyes checking the area for confirmation from the hydrangeas and nearby ruins.

“Yes, this is the spot” Lotte replied hiding as best she could the nervousness the lucky location was failing to counter. Akko had been fed and watered, just the right amount to be full without becoming sleepy. They had discussed the question on her mind and concluded that Diana would like a poem and that it was unlikely to be appraised and returned with red-inked corrections. 

“Hey, let's sit for a moment” the sentence was awkward, but Akko was obliging. They settled on the grass; Akko relaxing, Lotte sitting cross-legged with hands interlinked in her lap. The time had come.

“I'm going to have a baby” Lotte said with relief at having finally delivered the news.

“...Eh........?” was Akko's stunned response. Pupils dilated, head tilted sideways as she tumbled into a mental free fall. A revelation of Lotte having lost her virginity would have been difficult for Akko to cope with, this news was simply too much. 

“Eh...?” Akko repeated as she unconsciously felt her own belly imagining it no longer as flat as a pancake and gazed at Lotte's thin waist, as if it might expand any second.

Lotte had expected surprise and waited patiently before rephrasing the news “I'm pregnant, Frank and me, we're going to have a baby”. Hearing her speak Akko instinctively looked at Lotte's expectant face. Wide red eyes saw a happiness across from them that words were too weak to carry. A message from one soul to another that cut through all confusion of thought and said simply – Lotte needs a friend. 

“Lottaaaayyy” her movements were slow yet it seemed no time at all for Akko's arms to enfold her friend. Crying was not new to Akko, new however was the strange feeling of grief and sudden bereavement filling her heart. It was fueled by thoughts that Lotte was now a woman; that the girl she knew was gone never to return; that their precious friendship seemed so pale and brittle set against the glowing bond of motherhood. 

And yet, as the tears flowed Akko knew she felt her head against the shoulder that was accustomed to being wetted by her sobs. Felt the arms that had given her succour in her many hours of need. Akko's face peeked out, looking like a toddler who had lost a balloon. “Are you okay?” Lotte asked softly and was met with a nod and then Akko returned to the refuge she had just left. “It's alright, I know its a lot to take in all of a sudden” Lotte said stroking the thick brown hair on the teary head and feeling it nod. “You can stay there as long as you need”. The Akko that emerged had shed all its tears. Focus returning to the place that harboured such an unexpected newcomer to her world.

“When you're ready I can tell you about it?” suggested Lotte. Akko crawled round and lay besides Lotte using her friend's right leg as a pillow. Akko peered out at the blossoming flowers and found comfort in the caresses across her hair and the simple melody that glided down to her. 

It was not the reaction Lotte had hoped for. Now though, as she soothed the scared girl on her lap it seemed so obvious it would be this way. As her hand continued its loving strokes she smiled at the gulf between the first and second person to hear the news. Frank's reaction had been wonderful, as much as she could have hoped; however his obvious joy was tempered by the responsibilities suddenly thrusting him into the maelstrom of manhood. The practicalities had immediately dominated his mindset, perhaps, she wondered, if without them he would have been a scared little boy resting his head on her lap. Frank had sworn his fealty to her that night like a member of a knightly order. His conviction that he would support her and their child, how easily he had shifted from a desire to study structural engineering to becoming an apprentice plumber. She had protested, he had kissed her and promised an engagement ring. He was hopeless, he really was. 

As Lotte coddled her the carnal act between Frank and Lotte was initially forefront in Akko's mind, before inevitably her thoughts moved to Diana. Akko's education on the subject had not been first rate and had taught her very little about what intimacy between two girls would entail. It had seemed a distant prospect while occupied with more innocent expressions of affection. Now with Lotte's revelation it suddenly loomed much larger and for the first time it occurred to Akko that the kiss, that would mean so much to her, may not satisfy Diana.

“What was it like?” Akko asked as if suddenly curious about a vast nebulous phantom that her friend had witnessed.

“You mean sex?” Lotte asked and received a little nod from below. “When you hold hands with Diana you said it feels like there's no distance between you. That sort of how it is, only more... energetic”. Lotte smiled at what she thought was worth a laugh.

“Was he gentle, you know because it was your first time” Akko asked with the usual transparency of questions that related to her own concerns.

“It's different for every couple...with me and Frank it was...passionate”. Lotte felt the euphemism truthful, if far from sufficient to describe the electricity of their encounters. She continued aiming to assuage Akko's obvious fears “With girls though I'm sure it would be really gentle, especially the first time. When they are both ready”. 

Akko contemplated things for a little while before asking in a tone that hovered between a question and self-accusation “Did you think I was silly?”.

“Silly how?”

“Talking about indirect kisses and holding hands and all that stuff with Diana, when you were...you know, with Frank”

“Truthfully, I'll treasure those moments, every time I see you get excited about Diana it makes me so happy that I helped you find your way. I mean I think you're silly for lots of other reasons, never for things like that, so don't feel you need to stop. It would make me sad if you did”. The words seemed to have the desired effect as Akko curled up and nestled herself further into the lap. 

Akko thought back to the first time they came to this place, when Lotte had with conviction renounced the equivalent of being asked to take over Shiny Chariot's show. It was only through the months that followed that she had really come to understand the reason why. Those threads of thought now wove a completer picture of the quiet, studious girl and how some women learn to be mothers and others are born that way. Akko's mind had reached its philosophical peak and floated down to more practical questions.

“Will you need to leave the school?” Akko asked, her head shifting to look up at the bespectacled face that could not resist smiling, and a finger that could not resit touching Akko's nose to the accompaniment of a 'pop' sound.

“That is a good question. Frank and I have been talking and we're going to tell our parents and then think about the next steps” Lotte could see Akko's brain ignoring what those next steps may be to strike candidates of an imagined list.

“You mean I'm the first person you've told?”

“Yes, I told Sucy she wasn't allowed to do any more experiments in our room that may make me ill, so maybe she'll figure it out. You, Miss Kagari, were who I wanted to tell first”. The news seemed to send ten thousand volts of positivity through Akko as she sat up and gave Lotte a hug, being careful not to squeeze too tight. 

“You can count on me. We can fit a cot in the room and I'll even learn how to change nappies. You'll have loads of baby-sitters. Do you have any ideas for names? Atsuko is a little unusual in Europe, you could use it if you want...are you alright?” Akko halted as she noticed the glistening in Lotte's eyes

“No I'm fine, its exactly what I wanted to hear” Lotte said reaching over to hold her friend “we're getting our full quota of hugs in today aren't we”.

The two girls carried on chatting fancifully about the baby and the future. There was plenty of time for the hard reality of two teenagers becoming parents. What Lotte wanted more than anything was a belief that there was a happiness to come. That at least one person other than Frank would not look at her as a fool. That she would still be Lotte and Akko would still be Akko and they would always be friends.


	5. Fungi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Sucy in tow, Lotte and Akko visit a nature reserve.

Blytonbury Nature Reserve was established long before Akko Kagari, Lotte Jansson and Sucy Manabarabn came in to the world. It was mature when they were babies and had altered little as they grew and struggled in faraway lands. The kindness of Fate had brought the three together at Luna Nova and on a fine clear morning had guided them to the reserve.

It was not their first visit to the place. A few months earlier, in the chill new year, they had come to collect frogspawn for use in their witch's brews. As they explored Sucy had excitedly discovered a patch of dark, damp soil amid the undergrowth and now the season had come where she expected to find mushrooms to harvest. Despite an apparent lack of enthusiasm, she was happy with her friend's company, even so, on arrival anticipation had displaced camaraderie and Sucy disappeared towards the fertile ground at the far end of the reserve, in search of little earthy treasures.

Akko and Lotte were content to follow at an easy pace along the well worn path that skirted the large murky pond (or small murky lake depending on one's perspective) around which the modest reserve was founded. 

“You think Sucy will find what she wants?” Lotte asked her friend who was busy studying the thick and varied flora that ran along the track.

“Sucy...yeah why wouldn't she?” Akko replied with her focus still on matters botanical. Lotte shrugged and continued along the path as her companion lingered. Soon Lotte surrendered to enjoying the charms of the green leafed bushes that harboured countless industrious insects busy in their chores. 

Akko's quick feet sounded briefly until she drew level with Lotte. Stopping her friend with a gentle touch a freshly plucked flower was securely fixed in amongst the blonde curls. A similar operation then creating a matching decoration in her own hair. With her task complete Akko walked beside her friend until an old tree jutting out a little distance over the water came to her attention. She skipped off with excitement, fueled by the recollection of Lotte's refusal to let her climb it during their visit in the cold of winter. She stopped by the trunk and waited for Lotte to be near enough to become an appreciative audience to her daring do.

Despite the dangers of hard ground and icy water having passed with the change of season, Lotte felt duty bound to warn her friend to be careful. Without this and the jeopardy it brought, the achievement of conquering the tree would be diminished and the heroism of the act barely worth a saga.

The stage was set for the valourous witch to conquer her foe, who she imagined had been gloating on memories of her cowardly retreat. Akko's impressive, if unorthodox climbing made good progress up the tree and excellent use of her uniform's modesty enchantment. The heroine twisted upwards and then along the overhanging branch like a maverick monkey to finally overcome her nemesis. The battle over, Akko sat in quiet triumph swinging her legs over the edge of the long branch above the soupy pond.

“Would you like a picture?” Lotte asked having already brought out the little camera from her knapsack.

“Yeah sure” came Akko's casual reply “make sure to show that I'm above the water”. Akko then spent a little time neatening herself until she was happy with the impression she would give. The pictures taken and checked by a returned Akko they set off again along the path. 

As they meandered along the the living corridor there was much for them to discuss, somehow though breaking the tranquility with troubles would at that moment have been a kind of strange sin. 

Akko saw the delight in everything with eyes free of judgement. Nothing was beneath or above her both metaphorically and literally as she would drop low or jump high depending on what was to be seen. With everything a wonder only things of incredible nature could hold her attention, Lotte was glad fortune had allowed her to meet and fall in love with such a person.

Lotte let the energy of life flow about her, becoming an extension of the environment. Even without a single note from her lips, her presence played in harmony with all about her. There was a deep understanding of the dramas at play and an acceptance that all things have a place in the world. Akko was pleased that fortune had allowed her a partner worthy of that acceptance and a child who would feel its grace.

Next along the path to catch their particular interest was a new observation platform extending a dozen metres into pond. It neighboured the remains of a dilapidated forerunner, its ragged rotted timbre a reminder of sad truths that rarely trouble young minds. Akko arriving first strode out along the fresh wood of the narrow gang plank to the main platform, not too dissimilar in size to their bedroom. A wooden railing ran around and Akko was soon leaning over it to view the the reeds and insects below.

“See any buried treasure?” Lotte asked as she approached.

“Wouldn't it be sunken treasure...why do you think there could be?” Akko asked credulously.

“I did hear Barbara say something about Diana losing her favourite ring while they were collecting frogspawn” Lotte said, glad that Akko could not see the grin forming as she continued to spin the tale. “...and something else about Cavendish tradition that they have to marry anyone who finds a lost ring”.

Akko lent further over the railing, eyes narrowing in the hope that it would grant underwater vision. After a minute of this she lowered herself back onto the platform deep in thought.

“But...but Diana doesn't wear jewellery” 

Lotte burst out laughing unable to keep the charade up any longer.

“Lotte!”

“Sorry Akko, it must be the amniotic fluid going to my head”

“Lotte, you can't use that as an excuse to tease me for nine months, it's not fair”

“Don't worry, I won't use it as an excuse for nine months”

“Good, I wasn't that interested in the ring anyway”

“No I could tell” 

Akko's trademark - annoyed without a suitable retort face - appeared and Lotte made her apologies and rifled through the little bag. On the flat top of one of the pillars supporting the railing she unwrapped a little napkin package of cakes, at Franks' suggestion rescued as a treat for her friends from the couple's afternoon tea the day before.

Akko's legendary strength of will began to struggle with an infamously powerful appetite. As the cakes' deliciousness was revealed Akko sneaked sideways to get a better view, continually looking about to avoid conspicuousness.

“Frank gave me these yesterday” Lotte said, standing to one side to display the four cakes in all their glory. “I was going to share them out with Sucy as well, but I got an extra one for you, would you like it?”.

The temptation finally threw Akko's pride out of the ring and faster than a teleportation spell she appeared by the cakes. Akko brought herself down to their level to scrutinise them to a degree that Lotte half expected would necessitate a jeweler's loupe to assess the carrots in the cake she eventually chose. 

“He's keen to get to know you better, so I was thinking we could go on a double date” Lotte said hopefully, as Akko swallowed the morsel in her mouth with a loud gulp. 

“I'm not sure...I've kind of been wanting to ask you about something, I'm not sure I'm supposed to talk about it, so you have to promise not to tell anyone, not even Frank” Akko finished and nervously took another bite of her cake.

“Of course Akko” Lotte said as a couple of ducks landed noisily nearby causing both girls to turn towards the sound. Akko rested her forearms on the railing and Lotte did likewise as they watched the ducks paddling.

“Diana spoke to me and said she was happy how excited I was that we were courting, which is Diana speak for dating, and that she felt the same, but that she didn't feel ready to share the excitement with everyone. I said I understood, but I didn't really” Akko concluded with a slight head turn to her friend, not enough to see her, but enough to signal that she was looking to her for help.

“I see” came Lotte's acknowledgment. Lotte's had noticed, could not have failed to notice, Akko had been increasing public in her affection and the much subtler signs of Diana's aversion to it. 

“When was that?” Lotte asked.

“Yesterday, she didn't seem cross, not like with the faery strike or, you know, the million other times. She gave me a big hug after she said it, hugging her is the best feeling in the world” Akko cut herself off a little embarrassed that her unintended admission.

“Well, I'm probably not in Diana's league, but you look like you need a hug now”.

The little sad nod from Akko was followed by the remaining cake being put in her mouth for safe storage and then the familiar squeeze of Lotte. 

As they separated Akko was keen to share her observation “You feel smaller compared to Diana, not that Diana's big, she's really slim, I just kind of thought you must seem like really tiny to Frank, imagine if Frank hugged Constanze, not that she'd let him...we should find boyfriends for all our friends, Amanda will be the easiest she's so tall and pretty, Sucy might be more difficult, but there must be boys who like mushrooms...”

“I'm sure there are, before we start looking, I've had an idea what Diana may have meant if you want to hear?” Lotte's offer meeting with happy enthusiasm from Akko.

“I think this is one of the first times Diana doesn't know what she's doing, not really. So it's a bit like when you were practicing your spells with Ursula, or before the Samhain performance, she wants it to be without the whole school watching. And then when the times right you can share it with everyone and everyone can see what a spectacular thing you've created”

Akko stood in thought a little while. Her intuitive mind unraveling the thoughts laid out in front of her. “So I need to pretend we're just friends?” she said, the dejection evident.

“No, not exactly, its like me, I'm not hiding the fact I'm pregnant, but I'm not pointing it out so I can have some space with just my best friends knowing. So I guess when you're at school just give her signs only she'll see, and then she'll do the same to you, it could be really romantic. If it makes you feel any better you're not the only couple at school in the same boat”.

“Really! Who else?”

The pair left the viewing platform with Akko working through her classmates as Lotte kept tight-lipped. As much as it was a tender moment there was melancholy mood that Lotte hid from Akko. Beyond the small world of the school, their exploits stopping the missile had brought them to the attention of the entire planet. An astute mind like Diana's would realise what Akko did not, that as they crossed the bounds into adulthood, vultures and jackals would appear to make what they could out of them and if they were known to be lovers the feeding frenzy would be that much worse. Lotte had garnered some degree of fame herself and was well aware of the interest her pregnancy would bring. Who could blame Diana for wanting as much time as possible to entwine their hearts far from voracious crowds. 

“Jasminka and, ermm, maybe Avery?” Akko asked as she watched Lotte's face for any reaction to her latest combination of classmates.

“I'm not saying Akko” Lotte replied with jovial resolve.

“I give up then...anyway I guess we can't go on the double date, can we?” Akko asked clearly unsure of where Lotte fitted into the whole thing.

Lotte gave a little nervous laugh before answering “No it's different with us and I may have already spoken to Diana about it”

“You did?”

“Yeah, you know we're doing that project together and yesterday I suggested we go to the seaside next weekend for it and maybe you and Frank could also come along. She said yes, on condition that we pick a really skimpy bikini for you”

“She did!”

“Well...she said if you were happy to go it should be a fun day out, I'm sure she was thinking the bikini thing”. Fortunately for Lotte an image of Diana in a bikini popped in to Akko's mind and distracted her from moaning about the teasing. 

Nearing the spot where they expected to find Sucy collecting her mushrooms, a tall, thin man, maybe a couple of years their senior, came into view walking towards them. In a word recently acquired by Akko, he would be described as lanky, with thick glasses and a mop of hair in the low stratosphere. He was the only person they had seen and seemed like he would have smiled hello at them as he passed, if his face was not already engaged in a gigantic full face display of happiness. The thing that most caught their attention though was the toadstool that he would intermittently throw from one hand to the other.

Shortly afterwards the pair came into view of Sucy who was staring along the path with a tranquil expression that evaporated when she saw them. Akko and Lotte turned to each other and their eyes became alive with sparkles. Sucy rapidly retreated back into the undergrowth to delay the anticipated inquisition.

The inquisition never came. Akko was a mass of bubbling excitement, she however knew the delicateness of new found feelings and was loathe to expose them too soon to the light, content to direct her delight into reflections on the glories of both nature and bakeries. Lotte was thrilled in her own way and also sought to nurture the unexpected romance by allowing it to spread a few roots undisturbed in Sucy's heart. The trio's jolly journey back to Luna Nova was one of unspoken bonds of friendship, joyful spirits and a detour to find fashionable yet affordable swimwear.


	6. Unfathomable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A trip to the seaside for Lotte and Akko brings certain questions to the surface.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone who has read these stories. I'd like to leave a little gap in time between this and the next, both in the story and in real life. Getting inspiration from the outdoors and the weather is part of why I like writting them and [SPOILER] I'd like to set the next one at the height of summer. Anyway, enough notes, thanks again for reading and I hope you enjoy this latest one.

Two young witches sat at a neighbourly distance from the relaxed sea. The sun was making one of its occasional appearances from behind the cloudy canopy and impishly hastening the melting of their ice-creams. Akko was in the last stages of devouring hers, some distance ahead of Lotte who enjoyed a more leisurely pace in these things. The sweet treat followed a fish and chip lunch that had revealed to them the true levels of stodginess British cookery could achieve. A warm day and full bellies now worked in tandem to entice them towards the land of Nod, certainly in other circumstance they would have gladly embarked upon the journey.

Chief in keeping them from sleep was watching their partners briskly strolling along the beach, on their post lunch quest to reach and return from the seaside town's pier. Frank's blonde quiff provided a landmark as the pair skirted the lapping surf and weaved in and out of those coming or going from the sea. Diana's progress was shown in a different manner, the slow wave of turning heads a sure indicator of her passing. A conservative dress, wide brimmed straw hat and designer sunglasses masking her identity, yet unable to remove her allure.

Before long they started to become indistinct among the other beach goers and Akko deprived of her last reason to stay upright crashed backwards onto the large beach towel, rubbing her tummy with pride. 

“I ate more than you and Diana put together, I don't think she was expecting that” boasted Akko, as her eyes closed under the cover of the large sunglasses worn for the same purpose as Diana's.

“No I don't think she was” agreed Lotte in a bubbly voice, as she reached the cone eating stage of the portable desert, “What'll you do to impress her next?”

“We could build a sand castle, I'm pretty good at those”

“What about showing her that new bikini you've got hidden under there?” Lotte said as she gave a little tug to the hem of Akko's light dress, which to Lotte's amusement was considerably longer than her school uniform. 

“Maybe” Akko replied clearly in need of more convincing.

“It could be an excuse to ask her to rub sun-cream on your back, it looked like you enjoyed her putting it on the your neck and shoulders earlier”

“It'd be embarrassing with so many people” Akko said, cheeks shining a similar colour to the ketchup recently covering her lunch. 

“True, I'll get Frank to do both of us, or would that be an indirect lotioning?” Lotte teased before a raspberry from Akko signalled the end of the conversation.

Lotte slipped off her own dress and after applying suitable protection lay back and closed her eyes beside Akko, just as the sun mischievously made its way back behind its fluffy white curtains. When it looked as if Lotte would not notice, Akko raised herself enough to peek at Lotte's exposed tummy. The lack of a large bump had, with no medical justification, started to worry Akko lately when she stole glimpses in their room. This was a rare opportunity to see the exposed area at rest and was too good to be passed by. The concerned friend pleased to see the promise of a little curve.

After Akko's check and return to dreaminess the same thing occupied both of their imaginations. 

Lotte having revealed her pregnancy to Diana imagined with a degree of accuracy that there would be a practical discussion on the subject between her and Frank, much as they themselves had had. The differences in reaction among those she had told started to play through her mind; from Akko's sweet befuddlement, Sucy's coolness, Barbara's astonishment, her parents' love, and the politely furious eyes of Frank's mother realising her son had been ensnared by a little blonde demon. 

The conversation between Diana and Frank also ran through Akko's mind, inevitable they were discussing her iron stomach. Diana would tell him about a recent similar success at the all you can eat buffet and her five doughnut triumph at the funfair, Diana's 'My you do have an appetite' still sweet music in Akko's ears. With that over they would probably talk about posh people stuff like skiing and horses.

Noisy activity on the beach precluded the possibility of actually falling asleep, meaning the friends lay peacefully as the sounds of play around them mingled with their thoughts. The shy sun overcoming its stage fright enough to blanket them in a flush of pleasant heat from time to time. As it once more made an exit from the lofty stage, Akko turned on to her side and gently whispered Lotte's name. Her friend moved to a mirroring position, reminding Lotte of sleepovers with her friend back home and their secret talks under the duvet.

“What's up Akko?” Lotte said as she made herself comfortable.

“Can I ask you something?” Akko asked in a low voice that needed nothing more that a little nod for an answer. “Do you think Diana knows what she looks like, I mean that she's sooo pretty and slim and has the best hair ever...and...and everything else?”

“I'd guess so, I don't think it's that important to her...I know she lets Hannah and Barbara pick most of her clothes and stuff, she's like their little dress up doll”. 

“Oh, I didn't know that, you mean they dress her, like underwear as well?”

Lotte could not help to chuckle at this, “No don't worry, it just means they like to help choose her clothes, not put them on her” the explanation relieving the sharp attack of jealousy from her confused friend.

Akko's hand floated to rest between them, index finger descending to swirl around on the towel's fabric. The motion continued as Akko's various thoughts and feeling were shifted in her mind until they became clear enough to express.

“When we go out I notice lots of men looking at her, we're in disguises so I don't think they recognise her. Sometimes I think she looks like a princess in a fairytale...”

“...and some handsome prince might come along and take her away to his palace?” Lotte interjected.

“Yeah, if I was, you know, tall and super good looking it would kind of make sense for her to see me like I see her, but I'm short and back home I never had a boy ask me out or confess or anything” Akko finished her piece and surprised Lotte with an expression that spoke more of genuine confusion that glumness.

“Who's the best looking, most prince like boy you know?” asked Lotte. 

“Err...Andrew” Akko answered before considering that she may have hurt Lotte's feeling and rapidly added, “I mean maybe Frank, not that I fancy him”

“Shh, its okay, you know he had a crush on you? Andrew I mean. Frank said he was really down for a few days when he said you were seeing someone”

At this news Akko's ever expressive face manifested her sudden guilt. Her feelings for Andrew had always been complex, often perplexing. She knew he was handsome and suave, generous and kind, dashing and heroic. All the qualities other girls would prize and yet her affection for him never grew as it might. Maybe he had tried to let her know his feelings and she had been blind to them, just as she had recently learned, she had been blind to Diana's past attempts to reach her.

Lotte as always was in no rush for an answer, Akko ideas were too many to express them all, leading her to a simple admission, “I thought he might, but you know he's so popular I thought it was my imagination...did he say who I was seeing?”

“Frank, no, he just made some stupid boy's joke about not having the right equipment” Lotte paused to emphasis what she said next, “Just think, how often in fairytales do the prince and princess meet someone so special that they both want to be with her! Trust me Akko, you're beautiful in a way six foot supermodels can only dream of”

Lotte's explanation reaching over the high battlements of Akko's self-doubt she continued, “...besides we all worry about that sort of thing, I mean I know Frank's not as handsome as Andrew, but he's so confident and outgoing I wonder why he likes someone like me”

“But you're amazing Lotte! You're always thinking about others and you're brave even if you get scared and you're really good at magic and you're super cute”

Lotte smiled at the jolly face opposite “That's kind of you to say”

“It's not kind it's true” Akko said realising that her voice was now well above the decibel level intended for the conversation.

“I'll make a bet with you Akko, when we see them coming back if Diana looks at one person on the beach other than you, I'll buy you ice-cream for a year” Lotte said confident after observing them together and Diana's blindness to anything that was not an Akko.

The bet made Akko popped up to see if there was any sign of them and then slunk back down. Lotte now wide awake turned to the subject she was keen to discuss.

“So, do you think Sucy is meeting Mushroom Man today?” Lotte asked excited about the possibility of romance with the tall young man they had seen at the nature reserve the weekend before, who was apparently full of joy on his first encounter with Sucy. 

“Oh I hope so, he looked like a fun guy” Akko said, laughing at the joke she believed to be have been invented by one Atsuko Kagari earlier in the week, unaware of its long rich history.

Lotte's mind was in a particular scientific mood through her project work with Diana. Observation of the subject Manbavaran had revealed elevated day dreaming, reduced proclivity to teasing and a massive rise in interest in Lotte and Akko's dating activities, specifically locations and attire. However, various approaches had failed to extract any direct information from Sucy. 

Cast adrift on to a sea of speculation, they had concocted the name Mushroom Man for the young beau and enjoyed creating various biographies and ways in which they could help the romance bloom. Most of these were fanciful, a few practical, and these occupied the pair until Frank and Diana came into view.

Their figures distinctive even from a distance. Lotte and Akko watched them approach as subtly as they could. Around twenty metres to go a group of woman ran to paddle in the sea, all tanned and seeking attention. To both Akko and Lotte's relief as they cleared from view Diana looked over and waved at Akko as if there had been nothing there except a temporary inconvenience. Frank's behaviour was less commendable, but fortunately for him less under scrutiny. 

Not long afterwards Frank had taken Akko's spot next to Lotte, his girlfriend's hat over his face and his hand lightly placed in hers. She sat and watched as Diana and Akko waded deeper into the water. Their disguises discarded letting them see each other's sweet expression as they embarked in high spirits on their little nautical adventure. Akko turned to give a small wave back to her friend on the beach, Diana also looking back and smiling as Lotte returned their greeting. 

Diana and Akko moved further out along the gentle gradient of the sloping sand, each step bringing them more distance from the other seafarers and closer to the privacy they both desired. A little further out was the point where they could swim or, if they chose, rest their feet and stand. This is where they stopped. Beyond was the unknown depths, hidden current and vast endless ocean. There was no desire to go any further, here was safe and comfortable. Beneath the waves their hands met and the same joyous sentiment was written on both their faces – I am holding hands with the most beautiful girl in the world.


	7. Shining Amore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A visit to Cavendish Manor during summer holiday.

Cavendish Manor attracted many visitors throughout the year, the summer months being especially popular and including a select number of Diana Cavendish's personal guests. During a spell of particularly warm weather two such honoured by an invitation were Miss Kagari and Miss Jansson. Miss Kagari had been resident a week and beginning to acclimatise to the ways of the place, and thereby could appear comfortably at home when Miss Jansson arrived for a short stay.

Akko decided on Lotte's first morning they should enjoy a stroll around the extensive grounds. Before setting foot outdoors, shared curiosity had led them to explore the large cloakroom more than Akko had been inclined to hitherto, to their delight were discovered a pair of long forgotten parasols. Lotte, inclined to authenticity in her whimsy, used hers in a manner that would have gone without notice when the items were à la mode. Akko, always ready to be swept away by impulse, employed hers in whatever manner her imagination demanded.

“So what do you really think of Diana's cousins?” Akko asked as she manoeuvred her parasol to catch the breeze blowing off the lake and believing, more than experiencing, the push it gave her make-believe sail.

“They're both elegent and very pretty” Lotte replied from the refreshing umbra.

“Not as pretty as Diana” came the snappy reply, as Akko twirled the parasol on her shoulder and walked backwards so that her serious expression could be clearly observed.

“No, that is rather a high bar isn't it?” Lotte's remark pacifying Akko and inducing her to ask again what she thought of them, to which Lotte replied that they seemed preoccupied.

“They're just rude and think they're going to become as famous as Diana, I'm the only one allowed to do that”.

With that Akko lost interest in those she disliked and moved to stand beside Lotte mirroring her ladylike manner.

“Do you wanna hear my plan?”

“Miss Kagari, pray tell, do”

“Eh..?”

“Yes Akko let me hear it”

“Oh I get it, good. Right. I'm going to kiss Diana!” 

Lotte resisted with great fortitude her urge to tease this strange announcement and put her energies to more virtuous use.

“Wow, that's great Akko, why now?”

“I've been thinking about it a lot, about when you kiss someone it means you love them and you think they might love you...” Akko's boldness suddenly fell victim to a brief pang of nagging doubt, “...and, and I don't want to waste any more time with Diana not knowing how I feel about her, even if she doesn't feel exactly the same about me”.

Lotte's sense had told her that kissing was a significant step for Akko and the little speech unfolded the deep emotional investment it would entail. A smile broke out on the freckled face and the two friends looked at each other with warmth. It was in Lotte's opinion high time that a bit of smooching happened and she resolved to help things along.

“That's a lovely way to put it and I don't think Diana will feel any less for you, what's the plan you've got in mind?”

“First we need to be alone, so I'll ask her to go for a walk one evening before dinner when she's normally less busy. And then take her up to the little group of trees there,” Akko pointed upwards to a small copse of mature oaks boarding the slope to the lake, “and then I'll hold her hands and tell her I love her and then, you know,” her parasol was put to good use to hide her blushes, “then we'll go down and be all lovey-dovey over dinner, what d'ya think?”

“It sounds very romantic, it must have taken a lot of planning” 

“No, not really” Akko fibbed to cover the considerable time working through various scenarios to find the one she thought best.

“Do you want to show me the spot you've chosen?”

Akko swiftly agreed and with the scraping sounds of dry grass they ascended to the gang of vetern trees where the undergrowth was longer and tickled their bare legs and sandalled feet. The vantage gave a wonderful view of the grounds and lake, the house, as intended, being shielded from view. Lotte commented on the beautiful effect the setting sun would have on the lake.

Secretly Akko played with the idea of rolling down the slope, afraid to disappoint Lotte in her being unable to participate, the scheme was kept to herself and the energy dissipated into cartwheels and other amateur gymnastics. Soon, through dizziness, Akko plonked down on the brim of the slope. A contented pair they made when Lotte joined and entwined their arms in the shade of the great branches above. 

“We must remain lady like at all time Miss Kagari, somersaults will never do, whatever would your governess say?”

“She wouldth sayth, Miss Kagari your acrobatics are the highlight of my day, bravo, bravo”

“Shocking Miss Kagari, prepare yourself for a swoon” Lotte said as she gripped Akko's arm in her mock faint.

“Fear not Lady Jansson, Sir Frank of Appleton will rescueth you from the evil wizard”

“Oh Miss Kagari, the joy! And what of your brave knight Lady Diana of Onyour Guard?”

“Sheth slaying the evil...what did she say?”

“Meeting with the family broker”

“Slaying the evil Baron Broker!”

“Baron Broker! The fiend! The scoundrel! We are lucky damsels to have two such brave knights”

“Yes it is trueth...it's a shame Frank couldn't come”

“Verily, I mean yes it is” Lotte said returning to the present day vernacular, “I said a few extra days before we go to Finland would be okay, he wouldn't listen”

“Maybe he likes the job”

“Maybe he likes the money”

“And he loves you” Akko comforted

“Yes, yes he does, don't look so worried, we've agreed it all, I'm just being selfish wanting to eat my cake and have it”

Lotte knew the talk of cake would distract her fellow damsel and she produced from her bag the little wooden box Diana gave her that morning. Placing it on the ground it came to life with a deft touch of the talented witch. Before their eyes compartments opened and tiny trays shot out until there was a complete miniature feast of cakes and two perfectly prepared cups of tea.

“Courtesy of Diana, an old family heirloom”

“It's so cool” exclaimed Akko suitably impressed, “The Cavendishs are so smart”

“Even Maril and Merrill?” Lotte asked innocently of Diana's cousins. 

“They're smart at being stupid” Akko countered with a sharp nod of her head as proof that the point was clearly beyond refutation.

“Anyway,” Lotte said, “Whoever had the idea must have known there is no use in being a witch if you can't have elevenses, we had something similar in the shop once so I knew the spell. Diana said she'd been looking for it and only came across it last night and asked me to surprise you with it”.

During this brief history Akko had already taken a plate from her side of the contraption and via a probing finger was examining the strange pink and yellow sponge cake.

Lotte took hers and started to eat it while the food inspector carried on. During her second bite she mumbled, “Are you having that? Because I'm eating for two now”. 

The threat battered down Akko's suspicions and with dessert fork in hand she tried a pink square and concluded it was tasty.

“It's cake” reminded Lotte causing Akko expression to state both 'I know' and 'thank you for reminding me'. 

“You can have some if you need to” Akko offered with uncertainty as to what good manners dictated.

“Mmm, you know soon that'll be an indirect kiss from Diana to Frank?” Lotte mumblingly predicted, causing Akko's plate to be gradually moved out of Lotte's reach - much to her amusement.

“Don't worry Akko, my slice will be plenty”.

The concern was clearly not entirely erased, as given the green light Akko proceeded to wolf down the rest of her cake, soon replaced with a slice of the more familiar carrot variety.

Comfortable quiet descended as time passed with tranquil pleasantness. Curious insects joined them for a moment and then were off again in search of other sights. Birds flew on their elevated errands, unaware of the poetic beauty their airy travels possessed or the admiring witches below. The leaves above shimmering and proving themselves individual members of the great green collective. It was a chance to feel more than think. To be sensible of a friend's closeness. To absorb the terrifying happiness on the horizon.

“You know something Akko,” Lotte said as she finished the last of her cake and stared out across the landscape, “I never thought I would be this happy. When I came to this country I hoped I'd have some fun times, but never thought I'd actually find a boyfriend or meet someone like you”.

“Someone like me?” Akko questioned with a little apprehension.

“Yeah, someone who makes things happen, I wouldn't have met Frank without you or had all the adventures. When the baby comes things will be different, it's good I had a chance to do all those things. And I'll miss not seeing you as much, even though we'll always be there for each other...won't we?”

“We're best friends silly, of course we will”

“I know Akko, it's just...no you're right I'm just being silly”

Akko thought for a moment, recollecting Lotte being reticent to share her troubles and Akko too quick to allow it. Her mind counselled by this memory devised a plan. She slowly took a sip of her tea as her friend watched. Lowering the cup with purposeful intent Akko narrowed her eyes and looked at her best friend. “If you don't tell me, I won't tell you my latest Mushroom Man gossip”.

Lotte's eyes widened at this extortionate ploy and rarely experienced devious side of her friend. The encouragement it gave to continue was sufficient. “It's stupid, but I've been worried lately that when I have the baby, you'll think I'll be too busy, or too tired for you to get in touch, especially when you've got your very own princess to keep you busy, see I said it was silly”.

With her usual sprightly energy Akko moved to kneel beside her friend. “Lotte Jansson, I promise to always be your friend and to pester you even if you've had a million nappies to change and have been up all night”. Akko reached over and gave her friend a light hug around the shoulders, as Lotte pulled her in closer.

Soon afterwards they made their way back to the manion. Akko descending the slope by means of a charge towards the lake with parasol doubling as a knight's lance. Together again they talked of friends in love and love of friends, as guests to the estate had done for centuries, although very few with so much devotion and sororal love.


	8. Ring Ring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lotte returns to Finland for a family holiday and Akko has something important to tell her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will be the last of these little stories. I think it is a nice place to finish and I hope you do too.

From before her first spells family holidays in early august were among Lotte's happiest times. When she arrived at the lake house with Frank the significance of the moment had been surprising. No longer would it be her, it would be them, them as a couple visiting this place, this year and next and maybe for the rest of their lives. 

The happiness this produced had turned to a general contentment and lightened her steps down to the lakeside path. Frank had been conscripted in to repairing a lawnmower with her father. Her mother and grandmother watched over them from a safe distance, sipping orange juice and lamenting their restoration magic being as rusty as the machine. Feeling a little restless Lotte had announced her intentions for a stroll and, via the hint she would walk slowly, made it clear Frank's company would be welcomed when he was done – her being all too aware the repair being her mother's contrivance for male bonding and best left to run its course.

A walk around the lake was something her grandfather had loved to take Lotte on and presented an opportunity to commune with treasured memories. A few paces in the morning sun brought her to the great horizontal columns of shade from the familiar pine trees, sparking recollections of mighty leaps over the formidable shadows as her grandfather would step through them unharmed. Before she had gone far, from her little bag came a little buzz. She had intended to leave her mobile telephone behind and inclined to ignore the call, however checking she saw it was Akko and given the time in England and Akko's big plans, Lotte answered it.

“Hello Akko”

“It's happened Lotte! It's happened!”

Lotte could tell what had happened, nevertheless it would be much more fun to pretend ignorance.

“What's happened Akko?”

“We kissed Lotte! It wasn't how I'd planned and I'm all muddy and need a shower it doesn't matter because we kissed and Diana's the best kisser in the world!”

“That's fantastic Akko, tell me all about it” Lotte's asked with sparkling curiosity.

“I didn't want anything to go wrong so I said at breakfast and lunchtime that I'd like to go for a walk later – this was yesterday - and both times Diana said 'depending on the conditions', I didn't know what she meant exactly, but then there was a massive thunderstorm and so we had to stay inside. I was super depressed and hardly had room for a second helping of blueberry tart at dinner. This is the best bit”

“Go on”

“This morning I hear a knock at my door and Diana's there holding a pair of wellington boots and said as it was a sunny morning and I was so keen to go the day before we should go for a walk before breakfast. It was a bit muddy, which was why she brought the boots, this next bit is the best part”

“Mmm”

“We start to walk near the lake and I'm thinking about going to the trees I showed you and then I slipped down the bank, Diana grabs me and we both fall over and land in the mud.

“Oh no”

“It's okay cause this is the best bit, so there's mud on our clothes and in her hair and my hair and we look at each other and start to laugh, then I got really nervous and excited and we moved closer and Diana was trembling so much”

“Just her?”

“Okay, we both were. We're lying really near each other and Diana sort of leans over and, it was amazing why didn't you tell me it's so amazing?”

“Mmm, well I've never kissed Diana”

“Oh yeah, good point, anyway, it was so amazing Lotte, I know Diana loves me as much as I love her”

“Yes I think she does, was it one kiss?”

“Sooo many, until we heard the stupid gardener coming and had to stop. Diana held my hand all the way inside and all the way up to our bedrooms, even though her cousins saw us. This is a secret, but I really really wanted to go with her for a shower, I probably would have exploded if I'd gone”

“That sounds wise, you can have a lot of fun with kissing before doing other stuff, although I'm not really the best advocate on that” Lotte said with wry self-awareness.

“I sort of understand now, much more than I did, why you wanted to be together, I feel like I understand a lot of things now”

“Yeah, I know what you mean”

“I wish you didn't have to leave Lotte, you're the best friend I've ever had”

“You're so sweet and I feel the same about you, but I'll only be in Blytonbury”

“But I want you above me”

“Mmm, in that case I'll put a hammock in our flat so you can sleep above me and Frank”

“Lotte!”

“Alright you can get in bed with us, but you're only allowed to snuggle with me”

“Lotte!”

“Okay I'm sorry. What have you and Diana got planned for today?”

“I'm not sure, Diana said she'd make herself free all day”

“You know what that means?” Lotte said before making kissing noises down the telephone.

“I want to kiss her until my lips stop working”

Lotte laughed at this and took the telephone away from her ear for a moment to look around the heaven of nature and wonder what her grandfather would have made of her friend.

“...how do I let her know?” Akko said as Lotte returned the phone to her ear, quickly making an excuse about not hearing, “I said I don't want to have to get covered in mud every time, so how do I let her know I want to kiss her”.

“There are some things that couples need to discover for themselves, if you both want to kiss then trust me it will happen again”.

“Yeah...we're a couple now aren't we...” Akko's voice trailed off.

“You there Akko? Everything okay?”

“We're a real couple now, not friends, we're together”

Lotte walked along path waiting for Akko to speak again.

“Diana's my girlfriend”

“And you're her girlfriend” Lotte added helpfully.

“Diana's my girlfriend” Akko said with raising disbelief.

“You okay Akko?”

“Diana Cavendish is my girlfriend”

“Akko, you know what Frank says in the most important rule about girlfriends?”

“No?” came Akko's quick response.

“Don't keep them waiting! Have your shower before Diana comes looking for you and finds you're still muddy and gets Anne to scrub you down, you don't want that do you?”. As no response came Lotte continued, “Be a good girl and give me a call later if you want, I'd phone you but wouldn't want to interrupt anything, so bye for now and congratulations Akko”

Lotte received an absent minded farewell and popped the telephone in her bag. It would take a while to walk around the lake and perhaps she had given Frank away for manual labour too easily. She headed back the way she had come reflecting on Akko's romantic journey, when Frank suddenly came into sight striding at an impressive pace and holding a picnic basket. She smiled as he strode up to her, taking her hand for the last time as her boyfriend. When they arrived back at the lake house, it was Lotte's turn to telephone Akko in uncontrollable excitement with the news that Frank had proposed by a sylvan stream and her boyfriend was now her fiancé. Akko shared the delight so wonderfully mingling with her own, on a day that would forever mark new commitments to their darlings. 

It was a happy meeting a month later when Lotte showed Akko her engagement ring to suitable praise. Akko was then eager to point to the Shiny Chariot themed cufflinks on her school uniform, that, she joyfully reported, were identical to the ones Diana was wearing as a symbol, for anyone who cared to see, that Akko had found someone that liked her very very very much.


End file.
